Marvelous Dream/Script
Part 1: Obey Me Before Battle * Eir: ... * Hel: The time has come, Eir. * Eir: Mother... * Hel: The summoner. What was the name—Kiran? No matter. A linchpin to be pulled, no more. Kill them. Put an end to this. * Eir: Please, no... * Hel: I have given you an order. * Eir: ... Mother... Of late, I have often dreamed of you... Only... The dreams are hazy. I cannot see them clearly in my waking mind... * Hel: Return to me when you have carried out my will. Do that, and I will reveal all that is hidden to you. * Eir: I've... * Hel: You've what? No wish to do as I say? That hardly matters. It is impossible for you to oppose me. My will is synonymous with your very existence. It has been etched into your being by endless death. * Eir: ... * Hel: OBEY ME, EIR. * Eir: ... Yes, Mother... (Scene transition) * Eir: My mother's castle lies just beyond. Even as we speak, she is seated there upon the throne... * Veronica: With the power of Angrboða's Heart within it, Kiran's weapon is all we need to defeat Hel... All that remains is our final confrontation. Let's not waste any more time. After Battle * Eir: Wait, Kiran... No—never mind. I'm sorry, it's... It's nothing. Let's move forward. Part 2: On That Hill, Together Before Battle * Gerik: The name's Gerik. I'm the leader of a band of mercenaries. Seems we're on opposite sides of this thing, for now... After Battle * Eir: ... * Sharena: Princess Eir? Are you all right? * Eir: I'm...fine. Why do you ask? * Sharena: You look like you're in pain. * Eir: ... * Sharena: Listen... It's going to be all right. The fighting will be over soon. And after it's done, you can come back with us to Askr! You'd like that, wouldn't you? I can show you all around the castle. Oh! And I'll take you to my favorite spot for stargazing! Doesn't that sound nice? * Eir: You say...the same things... * Sharena: What? * Eir: Forgive me—it's nothing. Thank you, Princess Sharena. (Scene transition) * Eir: ... * Alfonse: We're setting out to defeat Hel, Princess. This will be the final battle. * Eir: No—please, stop. You cannot possibly hope to defeat my mother... * Alfonse: We can. But what we cannot do is ask you to fight her yourself. Instead, we ask that you trust us and stay behind. * Sharena: Just wait here, OK? We'll be back before you know it. * Eir: ... * Sharena: Hey, it's OK. Remember what I said? When this is all over, we'll go back to Askr. We'll go stargazing on my favorite hill. All right? * Eir: ...Do you promise? * Alfonse: Absolutely. * Sharena: Without a doubt! * Eir: Princess Sharena... My mother killed her. Prince Alfonse made a pact with Mother...to bring his sister back. I was powerless to stop it, Kiran... There was nothing I could do... Part 3: Mere Playthings Before Battle * Alfonse: Is that...Líf? And Thrasir? * Eir: Absent their minds... Mother tugs at the strings of their bodies... * Alfonse: Just how far will you descend into the depths of desecration, Hel? * Anna: Ready up! The enemy's almost here! After Battle * Alfonse: Advance! * Veronica: Hel... I shall kill you. (Scene transition) * Eir: I'm sorry, but...might I ask a favor of you, Kiran? I have something I need to get off my chest, and...you are the only one I trust completely. Can you meet me tonight? Alone? Please, keep this between us, if you would, Kiran... Part 4: Don't Struggle Before Battle * Eir: I realize this is sudden, but... There is something I must do... And I can only do it when we're alone. It's something that is not easy for me to do. I am...reluctant. You see...it's something my mother commanded me to do. Mother needs you to die. Don't struggle. We both know there would be no point. Truly, I regret this. You were all so kind to me. So very kind... Farewell, Kiran... (screen fades) * Eir: ... * Hel: Is it done? * Eir: Yes, Mother. Just as you ordered. * Hel: Excellent. Now there is none left capable of resisting me. Your services are no longer required, Eir. I will now claim what remains of your life. * Eir: Mother, please... Fulfill your promise to me, at least... You swore to reveal the secret of my dreams... Why do I dimly remember us, winged in white? * Hel: That is not me you have seen. That is your birth mother. * Eir: I don't understand... * Hel: Your true parents were royalty, blessed by the dragon of life. I slaughtered them, when you were young, and claimed you for myself. * Eir: Mother... * Hel: Then I erased your memory, and led you to believe you were my daughter. * Eir: Why...would you do such a thing? * Hel: To make you compliant. There is nothing a child trusts more than a mother. You were happy to obey me, even as I fed upon your life, again and again. * Eir: ... You...deceived me... * Hel: Yes. There is little reason to dwell on it now, however, considering your life is at its end. * Alfonse: She has more time than you realize. * Hel: You! (Scene transition) * Hel: How did you get here, Alfonse? * Eir: ... * Hel: It was you, wasn't it, Eir? But how? I carved my will into your very being. It's impossible for you to disobey me! * Alfonse: It must be difficult for the ruler of the dead to understand those who still have beating hearts. Eir trusted us with everything. Our summoner was never in danger of falling prey to your plans! The power to defeat you remains very much alive. * Hel: That is just the trouble with life, Alfonse... It can so easily be lost. After Battle * Alfonse: Hel's vanished. Has she retreated? * Eir: Mother... * Sharena: Princess Eir, are you all right? * Eir: I am...fine. Yes... Perhaps for the first time, I am all right. Part 5: Ruler of the Dead Before Battle * Alfonse: Hel! * Hel: So... At last, the living set foot in the heart of death's domain. Alas, to join us means that you will soon be alive no longer. * Alfonse: You have slain countless people, both in our Askr and another... You stole Eir's family from her. You stole her memories... And as if that wasn't enough, you stole her very life, again and again! Everyone has suffered bitter loss due to your schemes. I should know—I've lost a father to them. Your existence is a blight on this very world, Hel! * Hel: It is indeed, by definition. You speak of death as if it is evil, but the truth is that it simply is. For as long as the living remain alive, they wish to continue to be so. Yet the end to life is an inevitable fact. With every death, on every world, I grow stronger—and the number of worlds, as you know, is limitless... Your demise will soon nourish me, just as your counterpart's did. * Alfonse: I gave him my word, that other Alfonse, and I intend to fulfill that promise today... This is the end. I declare—here and now—you will claim no more lives! Not ever again! After Battle * Hel: ... * Alfonse: Hel is vanishing! Quickly, Princess Veronica! * Veronica: Angrboða... Maiden of life and death... Mother of the triad cataclysm... Slay the living! Slay the dead! Bring death to that which cannot die! Now, Kiran! Loose the divine weapon upon Hel! * Hel: No! Is this...death? Can death itself...actually perish? * Eir: Mother! * Hel: Foolish child... I've already told you... I have never been your mother... * Eir: But you have been. I remember. When I was small, you held me in your arms. You embraced me... Those soft arms were not my birth mother's, Hel. They were yours... * Hel: That...was only pantomime... an imitation of your real mother... It was only to control you... * Eir: All the same, I... * Hel: Why do you wear...that look upon your face? * Eir: Because I am sad. * Hel: To see me perish...makes you sad? * Eir: Yes. I may not have been a daughter to you, in your mind... But you were my only family. To me... You will always be my mother. * Hel: ... * Eir: Goodbye, Mother... * Alfonse: ... It is finally over. * Veronica: Yes. At last. * Alfonse: I promised to make Askr your new home. To give you a happy life there. It is time to make good on my word. Let's go home. (Scene transition) * Líf: ... Ah! * Thrasir: What is it? * Líf: A dream. A marvelous dream... * Thrasir: Tell me. * Líf: We'd just defeated Hel. All of Askr rejoiced and began a life of peace... It was a happiness unlike any I have experienced in my waking life. * Thrasir: Perhaps it was more than a dream... Perhaps it was a vision. * Líf: A vision of what, exactly? * Thrasir: There are many worlds. Perhaps you were given a glimpse of one. If that's the case...then who's to say which of the two worlds is more real? Maybe this life is the dream, and what you witnessed was the true reality. * Líf: So there could be a reality out there, in which everyone is safe and happy... Yes. I'd like to believe that. Even if it is not a world for you and me... I find solace in the idea. * Thrasir: Me too. * Líf: What dreams occupy your mind now, Alfonse? Are they pleasant visions? I hope they are... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts